


The Unexpected Date

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel feels pretty bad about himself when his date doesn't show up. Lucky for him, the cute bartender with the pretty green eyes makes his night a lot less horrible. In fact, maybe it's a good thing that his date bailed on him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected Date

Castiel repeatedly banged his head against the table’s unyielding surface.

“I am so _stupid_.” He muttered to himself. “Stupid, stupid, stupid.”

When he realized what he was doing, he quickly scanned his surroundings to see if any of the other customers in the restaurant had noticed him. None of the other guests seemed to be paying him any mind whatsoever, and he huffed out a relieved breath. Thank god for small miracles.

His eyes fell on the empty chair across from him, and he dropped his head in his hands. He had honestly expected his date to show up, but since she was supposed to be here no less than _two hours ago_ , Castiel had little hope left.

Granted, maybe it hadn’t been a very smart move on Castiel’s part to not ask Meg’s number when she agreed to go on a date with him. Other than that, she’d been pretty drunk when he had met her at that party that his brother Gabriel had forced him to go to. It was a likely possibility that she didn’t even remember the time they’d decided on, or the place, or the fact that she was supposed to be going on a date tonight _at all_. Regardless, this was Castiel’s first actual date in ages, and he had to admit to himself that it stung a little. Apparently he hadn’t even made a big enough impression on the girl for her to _remember_ him, or their planned date.

He groaned as he picked up his nearly empty glass of red wine. It was his third, maybe fourth; he’d gotten bored while waiting.

“The hell with this.” He grumbled as he slammed the glass down on the table again.

He got up from his chair, aiming for the small bar at the back of the restaurant. Castiel felt pretty miserable at this point, and he was craving something a bit _stronger_ than wine. He sat down on one of the barstools, shoulder slumped as he waited patiently for someone to take his order.

He was lost in his own depressing thoughts when he heard a warm voice that obviously was directed at him.

“Hey there, what can I get you?”

The moment Castiel raised his head, his heart fluttered excitedly without his permission. He was looking straight into the prettiest green eyes that he had ever seen. He didn’t even think eyes could be _that_ green. No eyes should be _allowed_ to be that green. Those spectacular eyes came with an equally spectacular face that was entirely covered in freckles, and a pair of plump pink lips that looked downright delicious.

“Sir?” The ridiculously gorgeous bartender was smiling at him, waiting for him to say something.

Castiel needed a moment to remember how to speak, completely caught off guard by the handsome green-eyed man.

“I ehm… I’ll just have whatever is strong enough to wash away this night.” He finally mumbled.

The bartender frowned at him. “Rough night, huh?”

Castiel nodded as he watched how Mr. Beautiful placed a glass in front of him and poured him some whiskey.

“We all have those days, I guess.” The guy said, giving him a wink and a smile. “My name is Dean, by the way.”

Despite this night being all kinds of dreadful, Castiel found himself smiling back. “It’s nice to meet you, Dean. I’m Castiel.”

Dean grinned at him. “Castiel? That’s an unusual name… I like it.”

Castiel blushed at the compliment, and hated himself for it. Surely the guy must have noticed.

He tried to get himself together, and grinned back at Dean. “Thank you.”

Dean’s grin morphed into an easy smile. “So… do you wanna talk about it, Cas?”

Castiel wasn’t completely unaffected when he noticed that Dean had already given him a nickname, but he tried to compose himself. He considered how much he was going to tell this beautiful stranger, but then he decided that he might as well go with the truth.

“Actually, there isn’t much to talk about… I was supposed to have a date with someone, but she didn’t show up.” He confessed before taking a large sip of whiskey.

Dean stared at him in disbelief, his eyes roaming up and down as if he were trying to get a better look at Castiel. “Really? Well that was pretty damn _stupid_ of her then.”

Castiel’s heart skipped a couple of beats. Did Dean mean that as a flirtation? He couldn’t be sure, and he silently cursed his poor people skills. Either way, he was unsure how to respond to that, and he held up his glass that was already empty again.

“I think I’ll have another.”

~

One hour and several rounds of whiskey later, all of Castiel’s insecurities had disappeared, along with his verbal filter. He was resting his chin on his arms that were folded over the bar, blinking up at Dean. Dean knew the entire story about the disaster-date by now, and Castiel also had learned a thing or two about Dean in return.

“You know… Perhaps it’s a good thing she never showed up…” Castiel babbled, unable to stop himself. “I mean… sure, she looked pretty, and she was nice… But not as pretty and nice as _you_.”

Castiel thought he saw Dean blush when he replied “You’re not so bad yourself, Cas”.

Castiel’s heart was singing with joy, and he gazed some more into those pretty green eyes.

They were rudely interrupted when all of the sudden a middle aged woman rushed out of the kitchen, patting Dean on the shoulder.

“This is not what I’m paying you for, Winchester. Besides, we’re closing in ten.” She barked, suggestively cocking her head in Castiel’s direction.

“I’m sorry, Ellen.” Dean replied, ducking his head.

She rolled her eyes at him before disappearing into the kitchen again.

Castiel glanced around, only to find that all the other guests had left. It was probably close to midnight. He sighed as he sat a little straighter.

“I guess that’s my cue, Dean. I should be going.” He said, grabbing his wallet and leaving a royal amount of money on the counter.

Dean pursed his lips as Castiel fumbled through his pockets and pulled out his car keys.

“You’re not driving like this, Cas.”

Castiel laughed mockingly. “Are you suggesting I should walk?”

Dean shook his head, his pretty green eyes boring into Castiel’s, effectively making him weak in the knees with nothing but a look. “I’m suggesting I could bring you home… You heard my boss, I finish in ten.”

“Oh…” Castiel said, dumbfounded.

“Is that a yes?” Dean verified, sounding as hopeful as Castiel felt.

“Yes…”

~

So Castiel’s date hadn’t exactly gone as expected, but oh well, what can you do? What mattered was that, at the end of the day, Castiel had gotten everything he’d wished for this night… A good conversation with someone he was interested in, and who clearly was interested in him as well, the feeling of butterflies in the stomach, and on top of that, someone who walked him to his door at the end of the not-quite-date.

“So…” Castiel started shyly as he and Dean were standing at the door of his apartment.

Dean chuckled softly. “So… I want to see you again, Cas.”

If you asked Castiel, those were the words that made this night even more perfect. He beamed at Dean, and then he recklessly brought their faces closer until their noses were touching.

“Would you be opposed to me kissing you?” He whispered against Dean’s lips.

“No… I would be opposed to you _not_ kissing me.”

That was all the consent Castiel needed, and soon their lips were moving together with a passion. He closed his eyes in pure bliss as Dean’s mouth got more persistent against his own, Dean’s arms tightening around his waist.

A little voice in the back of Castiel’s mind reminded him that he seriously needed to call Gabriel tomorrow to ask if he could get Meg’s number. After all, sending her a text to sincerely thank her for never showing up at that restaurant was the least he could do.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
